


Turkey Time

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Sweet Prince [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Mark Tuan, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Family, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: This was supposed to be posted on the day after thanksgiving but it got deleted when I tried to upload so this was made from scratch. I hope you like it and there will be a Christmas story for Mark somewhere in the future.Bye!





	Turkey Time

Chuseok was a traditional Korean celebration and many people went home to see families. It was no surprise that the dorm had been excited (even the non natives Jackson and BamBam). All of them were ready for the well deserved break, except Mark. The brunette's family was too far away for him to visit freely and he didn't have enough money to pay for the ticket anyway. Plus his family didn't celebrate such a holiday so what was the point of going all the way to California for it.

When he had seen everyone packing their things he was instantly shocked into Little Space, panicking at all the bags and suitcases. "Papa! Where going?" Jaebum stopped what he was he doing, looking up at his baby boy.

"When did you get here prince?" Mark pouted at the response. His question did not get answered.

"Where going Papa?" He asked again, pointing to the bags he was curious and a little sad knowing everyone was packing but him.

"Well baby, Chuseok is in a few days and we have to go see family. We talked about this before remember? It's like Thanksgiving. We'll only be gone for two, three days okay." Mark pouted again. He didn't understand these holidays in Korea, especially in Little Space. "You'll have to be a good boy while we're gone. Can you do that for Papa?" Mark frowned but nodded. He would always be a good boy for his Papa. "Good. I'll bring you back rice cakes, I promise."

-

Chuseok went fine. Mark only went into Little Space twice since the other boys left, both Jinyoung and Jaebum brought him rice cakes, and Youngjae bought him a new teddy bear. But he still wasnt exactly happy. He missed his family and he didn't understand Korean holidays very well. The boys quickly realized this when weeks went by and they hadn't seen Little Mark. The older was started to get upset at everything. He needed to be put into Little Space soon.

"Shouldn't we do something hyung? I mean he couldn't go home for Chuseok and Thanksgiving is coming up." Jackson said at breakfast.

"He'd love that! We could get his favorite foods and desserts. That would totally make him and we might even get Little Mark to come back. Right?" BamBam talked excitedly as if it was already decided. He looked eagerly at Jinyoung. The older would be the one to decide what actually happened. The brunette sighed. He really didn't want to do all that, he'd have to do all the work, he'd cook and clean while the others wouldn't do anything, but if it was for Mark he'd do everything.

"Yeah, let's do it. I want to see my baby."

-

Jinyoung sighed, pushing his hair back and clipping it up. Cooking food that everyone and a three year old would like. They had order foods from overseas just so everything would be perfect. Even though Jinyoung had made all the traditional foods, he also made chicken nuggets and Mark's special ramen just in case the brunette felt too Little to eat the other foods.

"It looks good Jinyoungie. You make such a good housewife." Jaebum said, wrapping his arms around the younger. Jinyoung snorted, continuing to prepare the food. "Mark's gonna love it." The shorter male turned around to look at Jaebum. He smiled slightly before pressing a quick kiss to the older's lips.

"Round up the kids Papa. It's done." Jaebum rolled his eyes at the comment. He never thought the names Little Mark had picked out would come back to haunt him. He sighed, wandering from the kitchen to get the rest of the boys.

"Kids, foods done. Jinyoung says get your butt into the dinning room." Two sets of eager feet ran through the living at the request. The two youngest always had time for food. Jackson tumbled off the couch slowly still half asleep. The brunette continued through the dorm wondering where the other two boys had run off too. Mark hadn't come out of his room for a while, which the others knew why, he was still upset over God knows what, and Youngjae was just plain missing. He hasn't been in his studio or in his room.

He had his thoughts though. Youngjae had snuck off to see Mark. To try to get him into Little Space. He didn't see it happening.

Jaebum stopped outside Mark's room, leaning against the wall closest to the door, which was opened slightly. He listened in to the conversation, hoping to hear Mark's sweet Little voice.

"Youngjae-ah, I don't need to be Little. I'm completely fine." Mark's voice spoke softly, cracking at the end. Jaebum could tell his resolve was breaking down and the older really wanted to be Little.

"But Markie we miss you. Don't you wanna play with Bamie and me? GaGa even got new hot wheels for us. And I'm sure Daddy made cookies. Our baby loves cookies doesn't he?" Jaebum scoffed. Youngjae was pretty good at bribing people, especially Little Mark.

"N-no I-" Youngjae cut the older off.

"Baby just let go. The hyung's aren't mad, we've missed our sweetie. C'mon let JaeJae get you dressed." Jaebum smirked, pushing away from the wall. He began walking back to the dinning room. Youngjae definitely had this covered.

-

Youngjae was forced to carry Mark to the dinning room. He slipped into Little Space after the blonde started changing his Big clothes for Little ones. He started crying and apologizing for being rude and grumpy towards the others. Youngjae only kissed his forehead and continued to get him dressed.

The Little was wearing a pair of overalls that they had bought for his birthday and his favorite Spider-Man shirt and fuzzy socks cause he always complained that his piggies would get cold.

They slowly made their way into the dinning room, Mark babbling about something that Youngjae couldn't grasp. The Little was just trying to distract himself, knowing that the others would soon be on his case for not being Little in a while. "Is that my Prince?" Jinyoung's voice had Mark squirming in Youngjae's arms and his earlier fear dissipated.

"JaeJae down! Want down, peas." The blonde chuckled, letting the Little down gently. Mark instantly rushed to Jinyoung, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. "Daddy! Markie sorry for being cranky. Didn't mean it." Jinyoung chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mark and picking him up.

"Oh baby. Daddy isn't mad at you. Not at all. We just missed you very much. But it's okay." He gave the Little a light kiss to the forehead. "You'll still get a punishment for not coming to see us." Mark pouted, thinking about what it could be. It wasn't fair, if he wasn't mad why did he still need a punishment. "But that can wait till tomorrow, cause today is Thanksgiving." Mark's eyes lit up at the word.

"Thanksgiving! Really!" Yugyeom chuckled at Mark's excitement. If the boy wasn't in Little Space he would've ignored it because it wasn't a holiday they celebrated in Korea.

Yep, we did it all for you baby. Here sit next to Bamie and Daddy will get you a plate." Mark practically sprinted to BamBam, causing the whole room to erupt into laughter.

-

As Jinyoung predicted, Mark didn't eat the food. He only played with the mash potatoes, spreading gravy all over the plate and himself. The turkey stayed untouched unless somone feed him a small piece from their own plates, which ended in him spitting most of it out cause "Don't like, tastes weird." And even worse Mark was too distracted by the pumpkin pie that was directly in front of Jackson who was only two seats away.

"Baby, here. You gotta eat something before you get any desert." Jinyoung swapped out his messy plate for a new one filled with chicken nuggets. The Little instantly dug in, knowing when his Daddy was serious about something and the he never played around when it came to sweets. Jaebum sighed, glad that the dinner wasn't a waste. Even though Jinyoung put so much time and effort into making everything, Mark was happy and that's all that mattered. The other boys enjoyed it too, they weren't 100% about all the different foods, but they managed to eat all of what Jinyoung sereved them and tried to encourage Mark to do the same.

"Daddy done!" Mark cheered, showing off his empty plate. He thought it was a big accomplishment and his caregivers would be proud. There were only six nuggets to begin with, but Little Mark did not know how to count very well and his plate had thousands of nuggets to be consumed. Which he did and he had to show off.

"Such a big boy eating all your food. Are you ready for dessert?" Mark nodded eagerly, smile on full display

-

The rest of the day went well. Mark fully enjoyed the time he got spend with all the boys that he wouldn't be able to on a normal day.

By the time night fell, the brunette had slipped out of Little Space and he was fully tired. He slumped against the couch, blanket tightly wrapped around him. Jinyoung had done so much for him today, just to make him feel better about the whole Chuseok incident. None of the others had to do this for him. He was completely fine without having a thanksgiving dinner. He knew he should get used these things when he moved to Korea. But they put up with it just for him. And he was way beyond grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on the day after thanksgiving but it got deleted when I tried to upload so this was made from scratch. I hope you like it and there will be a Christmas story for Mark somewhere in the future.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
